Kestral Malefica
Kestral Malefica is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character and is the intelligent yet somewhat aloof daughter of a dark-magic using witch and a light-magic using warlock. Kestral Malefica is an original character made by Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality and Traits Kestral, at first glance, can be pretty intimidating. Usually she doesn't mean to be "scary", but it's just the fact that she doesn't smile a lot makes her seem like a cold and bitter person. Of course, she could ''be a cold and bitter person if she wanted to, but she feels as though some people don't deserve the cold shoulder during the first meeting. Most of the time, Kestral is calm and neutral. She's usually quiet unless someone provokes her, or attempts to strike up a friendly conversation with her. Though she may seem pretty placid, Kestral is usually screaming on the inside. She is known to keep a very convincing "composed and calm" facade during times that usually involve panick and mayhem, but she can and will freak out if it's an appropriate time. As a student that is often focused with her studies, Kestral is a very intelligent person who will say some random facts (if timing is appropriate, obviously). She tends to think her actions through before proceeding, and might even think of a mental flow chart of all the possible outcomes and consequences. Being a witch, Kestral has the ability to see 'possible, but not actual outcomes of an action. Due to this, she's a pretty decisive decision-maker. She is very observant and tends to analyze things over. Her observation skills even go to the point where she makes up "headcanons" or "theories" about others, which usually have a 50/50 chance of being correct. Now you might be thinking, why would Kestral make "headcanons" about others? Why would she make them? Well, it's because she's a bigger goofball and dork on the inside. Kestral isn't very secretive when it comes to her "dorky" side. She's a major geek and nerd on the inside, and a lot of her friends know this about her. If you mention something certain, like a video game or show, she's sure to ramble about it. She's pretty passionate when it comes to these kinds of things, and will not hesitate to make a little reference to a game or franchise, either. WIP Interests and hobbies Kestral lists a number of things she likes to do in her spare-time right in her bio and has a number of interests. These include: *Reading a number of books and book series; her personal favorites include the Scarry Potter series and the Percy Jackson series. Kestral usually reads fiction, biographies of her favorite role-models, grimoires, and field-guides. *Something involved with the arts; Kestral enjoys drawing (both traditionally and digitally), singing when she has the chance, and writing her own stories. She also takes great interest in artists and their works, particularly that of the Deadnaissance. *Playing and watching playthroughs of her favorite video games; she has an affinity for story-based games that tend to have pretty deep meanings. *Watching her favorite shows *Listening to singers and bands that appeal to her - The type of music she tends to listen to vary from indie pop, pop rock, baroque pop, alternative rock, video game soundtracks, classical music, and 8-bit songs. *Reading about topics that fascinate her; Kestral takes an interest in reading about astronomy, astrology, thanatology, mythology, autology, psychology, and various others. *Practicing her magic and looking far more deeper into her precognitive abilities. *Observing others and infering from their actions; she tends to make a lot of weird headcanons and theories from her observations. Likes and Dislikes ('''Bolded letters are her dislikes, ''italics are her likes.) *''Talking about her interests and being involved with them *''Having a good night's sleep (or any sleep at all)'' *''The smell of her home'' *''Being in her room'' *''Getting things done before the deadline'' *''The company of her pets and friends (but not at the same time)'' *'Prejudice of anykind (racism, sexism, bigotry, etc)' *'Arrogant people' *'Annoying teachers' *'Bright colors' *'Being told to eat something (if she hasn't eaten something in awhile)' Physical Appearance When one looks at Kestral, she can be described as "green skinned" with some tealish hues on her ears, cheeks, elbows, and nose (due to her blood being a teal color). She has downturned, teal eyes with some pretty noticeable bags under them (probably due to the lack of sleep she gets). Her eyebrows are sophisticated and thick, and are a darker shade of her hair color. Her headshape is somewhat thin, and is heart-shaped. Kestral's hairstyle is cut and styled into a pixie-cut with side-swept bangs held up by black pins. Her hair color is naturally a dark maroon color with a single, noticeable white streak. Kestral is statuesque when it comes to height (around 6 ft. 2 inches). Her build is somewhat thin with narrow shoulders. Magical Abilities As a witch, Kestral has these abilities: *Basic magic **This includes using her wand to light up a dark room, summoning water, summoning a certain item, and anything simple and easy to learn and incantate. **Yeah, she has a broom (which she doesn't like using but uses it anyways) *Precognition **Okay, so Kestral's precognition isn't very precise. In fact, her future vision is actually just seeing possible outcomes of several events. This plays in with her careful demeanor and why she tends to act so sure of things. *Creation of "servants" **The thing about this ability is that Kestral is very much a newbie at this. Her first attempt at making a servant ended up with her and Bonnet adopting a child (named "Dmitri"). *Magical Multi-tasking **If Kestral is doing one thing, she is able to enchant various other inanimate objects to do something too. They don't always have a very accurate finish.. Preferences Kestral is biromantic and abrosexual. That means her romantic attraction extends to both boys and girls, whereas she tends to fluctuate between sexual attraction. Relationships Family The known members of Kestral's family consists of her parents, a younger brother who as a gift in healing magic, grandparents (from her father's side), and several aunts and uncles. Her relationship with her parents tend to vary, depending on her they treat her (we're not going to go that deep). Otherwise, Kestral's relationship with her parents are pretty healthy. Her relationship with Thorin, her brother, is on and off. Sometimes, she may do something bad to him, and he gets his revenge. It goes on and on, but they do love eachother. It's more like a prank war between the two, except one has more experience. I'll let you guess who ;) Friends Kestrel has a numerous amount of comrades and acquaintances. They include Marjáni Samaki, Juniper "June" Irvine, Erik Coillis, Aiden Coille, and a number of many others. She tries her best to be a good friend, and will sometimes act like a "momfriend" to them when necessary. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Witch Category:Bisexual Category:The Dreamio Teamio